epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TKandMit/Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde vs Bruce Banner and The Hulk. Epic Rap Battles of Mitstory S2
Sips coffee.* Ahhh...my day off. ...Shit. Alright. Welcome to my newest battle, MPD-stricken Henry Jekyll with his alternate Edward Hyde side comes face to angry face with genius Bruce Banner and his superhero alter ego, The Incredible Hulk. Cast Zach Sherwin as Dr. Jekyll Epic Lloyd as Mr. Hyde Nice Peter as Bruce Banner DeStorm Power as The Incredible Hulk Battle Eeeepic rap battles of Mitstoryyy!! Doctor Jekyll! Versus! Bruuuuuuuuce Baaaaanner! Begin! Smartest superhero on earth, I'm Bruce Banner, rapping Incredibly, Inevitably defeating Jekyll easily, that you can expect from me, MPD? Unacceptably, this idiot being pitted against me. I hypothesize your loss - Yes, it's the chemistry representing! You dare call yourself a doctor? Respectably not professionally. You drank an acid with an odd recipe without even testing! You became a mad-man that beats and is even killing, You're representing yourself hilariously, not meeting my expectancy! I'm the supremacy, you commit felonies, basically bipolarity. Is your cane your only weaponry? I'll snap you in two, effortlessly. Don't be messing with me, it's a tendency of mine when you step to me! Do you even know who to diss against, Henry? Can you tell between identites?! Oh, a doctor that is all sore, lost his temper and out comes from the core, A monster that just roars, and picks fights with just his ally, Thor. Yes, I took it upon me to swallow the serum, became so fearsome! Here comes Banner in his purple pants, my second victim! You're an Abomination, you're jumping over whole nations?! I don't find that likely for this occasion. You're not dangerous, save it. Man has both good and evil sides. You beating me? I turn the tides! You're a Marvel'd at child, I scrutinize and brutalize you these nights! Me and Edward Hyde, we're unifide, with that I utilize Brains and brawn to completely neutralize this useless mind! You're degree is mistaken, you're just crazy! AHH!! Grr... Don't make me angry - You wouldn't like when I'm a..a...aaaangry!!! GRRRRAAAAAH!! TEENY TINY JEKYLL, BETTER HIDE! THIS TIME, IT WILL BE YOU TO DIE! HENRY, GONNA GET BEATEN! MEAN, GREEN, RAPPING MACHINE! FOUGHT THE LEADER AND THE ENTIRE ARMY! THIS HUNCHBACK MAD-MAN CAN'T HARM ME! THIS IS WHAT'S HAPPENING WHEN YOU MAKE ME GO CRAZY... ...That's my secret, Jekyll. I'm always angry. You inept degenerate! You want me to spit? I just took that acid! Sip! You made me do it...Ahhh... Haha!! Beaten by your own dad, apple doesn't fall far from the tree! Ya fuck with me?! I'll beat you to a pulp on the gutter of the street! You're the same exact character as The Thing, well ain't that Fantastic?! It's classic versus fanatic; a spastic faggot that turns massive! You can't Hyde, you can't run. You're degrading, there's no evading me. Military ain't even after me - the fuck you doing Bruce Banner-Me?! You came to battle me, I'm not even Dr. Doom! (Ehh...) ...I'm Dr. Jekyll! You're a fat nerd in a Hulk costume! Who won? Bruce Banner and The Hulk Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde Category:Blog posts